


The Jig

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff and Crack, I was in a major bad mood when I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Severus thoughts as he watches Harry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 46
Kudos: 339





	The Jig

Severus watched Harry. It had been a rough month since Harry destroyed the Dark Lord. The man was nothing but dust when Harry was finished with him. Severus wasn't sure if Harry had taken the decades of anger and abuse out on the Dark Lord and he wasn't about to ask. Harry needed to vent it and he felt that the Dark Lord and Dumbledore deserved whatever Harry did to their names and their grave. He glanced at the grave. No one was aware that the Dark Lord's ashes were buried with Dumbledore. It had been Harry's idea. After all, who would look for the ashes of the Dark Lord in Dumbledore's grave?

Severus watched Harry twirl and move over the grave. Since it was still dark and very early in the morning, they weren't worried about anyone coming out and seeing them. Severus had informed Minerva that they were going into the Forbidden Forest for ingredients so if the wards went off it was them. Since Hogwarts had been invaded by the Death Eaters, the wards were a lot tighter (thanks to him having the goblins look at them without the Dark Lord becoming aware of the situation). Harry's voice filled the area around them but no one else would hear him in Hogwarts. Harry had a good voice, not great but nothing was off-key. Severus was thankful for that given how much Harry liked to sing. 

Severus wasn't going to admit that he was enjoying watching Harry dance. Harry was doing some of the dance moves he had seen in several of the old musicals that they had watched on the telly. Severus wondered when Harry got into this vinyl collection and recorded the music. Harry was singing Queen's We Are The Champions. The war was over and Severus was free thanks to Harry's speaking in front of the Wizenagamot. "Are you going to be done soon?" 

Harry danced over to Severus, grabbing him and swinging him around. 

"I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through"

"Yes, yes, I am aware." Severus tried to pull away but Harry twirled him around again.

"And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World" 

"Fine, fine. I will sing the next line." Severus stepped back away from Harry. 

"I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before  
The human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on"

Harry leaned in and kissed Severus, claiming him hard. 

"We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World"

"Yes, yes, now are you done?" Severus moved away before Harry could grab him and pull him closer for more dancing. Harry ignored him and danced for several more minutes. Severus sighed and finally gave in to the pleasure and smiled. 

Harry danced closer to Severus and stopped. "Yes." 

"Good." Severus kissed Harry. "I will admit that seeing you dancing a jig on the Dark Lord's grave as well Dumbledore's is going to two of my best memories." 

"I am sure we can make it an annual tradition." Harry looked at Severus. "Let's go home." 

"Good, I will make us some hot cocoa and put on a movie."


End file.
